1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool housing and displaying support, in particular for tools adapted to be used on numerically controlled machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preceding patent application (U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,937) describes an assembly comprising in combination a plurality of supports, wherein tools in particular for numerically controlled machines are housed, and a dolly wherein the supports are detachably mounted. Each support is formed by a suitably shaped longitudinal plate having a series of previously sized seats wherein preferably tapered bushings are fixed to obtain a bushing series adapted to house tools, for instance spindles or the like.
The above described dolly-support assembly operates in a satisfactory manner, but the support structure involves some limits as it is not possible to use the same support for housing differently sized tools. In fact the known support structure was previously designed to receive particular bushings having equal sizes and placed at the same distance from one another.
Accordingly, it was necessary to have numerous supports in order to house differently sized tools, as well as a support store, wherefrom the supports were taken and mounted on the dolly, with the related tools for numerically controlled machines.